cool_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayler the Cat
Tayler is one of the residents in care, along with his best friend Luke and have unexpectedly separated from Sparky and the others. After leaping over on Station Square, he joins Eggman Nega's side and become the bounty hunter. When encounter by Team Sonic, Tayler discovers that Nega has tricked him believing his friends are enemies. Following his betrayal, he finally reunites Sparky and becomes Sonic's fast friends. Tayler was taken to care because his mother hasn't taken care of him properly, which is due to the influence by her abusive ex-husband Trevor whom is Tayler's dad. Also. Tayler became the band member of Gabriella's band, Electric Daisy. Character Early life Tayler is born in Sunset Valley. Before he was taken to care, he lived with his parents Rita and Trevor. However, he was abused several times by Trevor and Rita has walked out on her family after seeing Trevor controlling Tayler. Few weeks later, Tayler was taken to care after Trevor was reported to the social workers by their neighbours. After Tayler was put in care, it has revealed that Rita had Tayler when she was 18, which is given to do with domestic violence. In care, Tayler made friends with Sparky and the others, those he was closer is Luke whom he becomes his best friends. Personality Tayler is very mysterious; he is known for being cold and rough to those around him. He apparently does not care or needed anyone's help, but some come to find he has truely hidden his feelings, when facing Team Sonic. Eventually, he has a change of heart, when learning that Eggman Nega has tricked him that his friends/loved ones are enemies, responsible for separation and abandonment. Tayler at first believed Nega that his friends left him and Luke on purpose, not realising they're been used. Tayler is friendly, bold, selfless and loyal, his true self. He has a lively side loves having fun with his friends, whilst he has a heart of gold. Tayler sometimes can be still rough, sullen, blunt and aggressive, has a hot temper. He has shown some heroic and daring moments who helps everyone he can, not like Sonic. He usually very calm and collected, with rebellious streak has a large hate of abuse, this makes him a very sensitive person about the past how he was treated cruelly. Tayler has shown a soft spot for innocent girls, protecting them from any harm/threats. Powers Abilities and Skills Flare Manipulation Tayler is a skilled fighter, gifted with the ability to create and control flares. Using his flares, he can conjure energy at any place on or all over his body and even launch barrages of balls at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, he can become a blazing tornado and attacks using his feet and can also conjure up fields of energy around his hands to protect him from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat. Tayler's steady of lights also gives him limited resistance, making him invulnerable to certain types of flares, such as those found in the environment. Martial arts Tayler is very talented of martial arts. It shown to have reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air. He is nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, can jump very high. Ring-blades Tayler has a weapon, wears a pair of bracelets around his gloves called the Ring-Blades which can project energy blades. These blades have enough durability to withstand, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Tayler wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle; on once occasions, he could also conceive of them in other shapes such as a shield and sword. The ring blades shares the similar ability of Sally Acorn that her one are blue while Tayler's are red. Driving Tayler has a excellent driving skills. He was first seen driving the car, has much room for everyone, but doesn't it use much often. Only use it for a ride like day out or adventuring around in different places. On addition, he has a black and silver motorcycle was given by Layla for his special present, summons it to ride on, by using the silver pendent. Relationships Family Tayler lives in a on-off steady household with his parents, Rita and Trevor. However, when Tayler was taken to care due Trevor's abuse, Rita has been absent since six years before she returns. Aware for Tayler, Rita was a young mother, having gotten pregnant at the age of 18 by Trevor. She gave him to her sister, Layla to keep him away from Trevor. After few years pass, Tayler, now living with Layla, his aunt aftermath the tragic destruction of the Twinkle City. He has a great and loving relationship with Layla as he look up to her as his own devoted mother. Friends Tayler is best friends with Luke, as both have been treated cruelty by their parents. When both of them are put in care, they become close friends with Sparky, Rio and Speed. They form as a group to foil Brevon's plans. Following the events of moving to Central city, Tayler becomes one of Sonic's fast friends as he and the others are moved to Station Square. Romance Tayler doesn't mind enter a relationship with any other females. He was previously has been flirted by one of the girls in care as being one of the sexiest guys in care home. Following the events transported Sonic's world, he moved in with Jasmine after her family life became abusive. The two began going out together, until they have romantic feelings. Trivia * Tayler is one of the residents who put in care after the recent incident, dealt with his father Trevor who abused him many times * On once occasions, Tayler was seen driving on his motorcycle. On Sonic Ultra Rush, he summon it able to ride on grounds or walls. He does not use it much often, only takes a ride once. * He is fluent in Spanish. It has suggested that Tayler is Latin-American, because we have heard him speaking Spanish due his learning abilities. Quotes Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters